metamo_arkfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:GreenGalaxy2/Theoretical Posting Guidelines For Arch.Int. Thoughts?
These would be highlighted and stuck at the top of the Metamo Archive board on the forums... presuming that highlighting a post does that :P Title; General Posting Information Thread This board is dedicated to supporting and keeping track of all the Archived Interactions. It was created to simplify posting Archived Interactions, and make them more direct and easy to access. If you want to post, feel free. Just title your post like so... ((Planet Name, in parenthesis)) (Arch. Int. title) Below are some guidelines for posting Archived interactions. If you want to learn how to make one, please see the Archived Interaction Guide. If you have any questions, please make sure that the question isn't already here. Q; May I make Archived Interactions about Fanon Planets? A; Of course. So long as you have the permission from the creator of the planet - and they have no qualms with what you have created - then you may post it. Q; Can you highlight my Archived Interaction? A; No. Archived Interactions are only highlighted if they are of exceeding quality, and several of our staff can agree that it is worth highlighting. Asking is clinically proven to lower your chances of that ever happening. Q; Can I make a crossover? A; If you want to, sure. However, these will not be brought into our "canon", so to speak. (awaiting discussion) Q; What about the old Archived Interactions pages? A; These will be supplied with a link to your Archived Interaction post. Ones that were present on the old pages will be migrated. Q; Can I work with somebody else to make an Archived interaction? A; Sure. You will need to supply the screen names of the users involved, however. Q; Can my Archived Interaction get deleted? A; Yes, but only if one of three things happens... *Enough users report it to moderators as inappropriate for the Matamo Archive, and it is classified as something requiring deletion. **Or, if a moderator catches it before that happens. *You remove it yourself. *You incessantly bump it to the top of the forums (see below). Q; Can I bump my Archived Interaction? A; Under specific circumstances. For those who do not know, to "bump" a post is to reply to your own post with a short message (usually "bump", or some variation) with the sole purpose being to bring it to the top of the board. If nobody has posted on your Archived Interaction or given it Kudos, you may do this once per Archived Interaction. Bumping an Archived Interaction more than one can result in warning and being banned. On a side note, you cannot bump another user's post. Aside from being an ultimately pointless endeavor (your post can be deleted anyway), you can be banned for doing this. Q; I made some sort of mistake, or want to finish my Archived interaction. Can I do that? A; Sure, just click the little "more button" on the corner of the post when you hover over it. When you are done editing your post, state what you fixed at the end of your post, and save it. You may not reply to your post to state what you edited; this is considered bumping your post (see above). Q; Can I advertise my Archived Interaction on other boards? A; No, and you cannot make several posts for one Archived Interaction, either. This is considered spamming. Category:Blog posts